Comfort Me
by Yumiko Nakamura
Summary: Gray comforts Lucy as she is forgotten and cheated on by her boyfriend, Natsu. Will this be the end of Natsu and Lucy and the beginning or Lucy and Gray? Contains some fluff. :) Nalu Gralu
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Comfort Me**  
Summary: **Gray comforts Lucy as she is forgotten and cheated on by her boyfriend, Natsu. Will this be the end of Natsu and Lucy and the beginning or Lucy and Gray? NatsuxLucy to LucyxGray**  
Disclaimer Note: **I do not own _Fairy Tail. _I already have troubles trying to make a manga, how can I make such a story line and such drawings in Japanese? Think about it…**  
Author's Note: **Okay, this is the first fan fiction I made since a long time… I hope this is more successful than my other stories and more people would like it! Enjoy!

* * *

It was a sunny afternoon in Magnolia; Lucy was heading out to the guild. It was three months since she has confessed her feelings to Natsu and they became a couple. Within that time, everything was perfect for Lucy. The guild approved of their relationship, even Loke. But it wasn't a pretty smooth talk Natsu and Loke had… But setting that aside, they were happy the way they were. They still took missions with Erza and Gray, but they were mostly lovey-dovey on these. Natsu lied on Lucy's lap on rides to the town where the mission is asked and back. They didn't mind this, but Gray was starting to feel a little uneasy with this. And although they were a couple, they hadn't kissed or said "I love you" to each other at all. And by the means of the not-so hopeless romantic Lucy, she was indeed bothered by this.

"Everyone, good afternoon!" Lucy greeted as she entered the recently renewed guild. "Hello, Lucy-chan," Mirajane greeted Lucy as she sat on one of the bar's stools. "Here's your usual," she said as she handed Lucy a cold glass of orange juice. "Thanks, Mira-san!" Lucy exclaimed and drunk her favourite Mira specialty drink. "You seem happier than usual, Lucy-chan. Is there something happening today?" Mira asked politely as she wiped some glasses and tended to the other guild members' orders. "Well," Lucy pondered, "Today is the third month anniversary of me and Natsu's relationship! Three months, Mira!"

"Hey, Lu-chan!" Levy called as she neared the bar and sat next to Lucy. "Hey, Levy-chan," Lucy said and beamed at her best friend and fellow bookworm. "What's up?" Levy asked while nudging Lucy's ribs with her elbow lightly.

"Natsu and Lucy are having their three month anniversary today, Levy!" Mira answered for her. Lucy just nodded her head and smiled wider than before. "Waahh~! Really? Congratulations, Lu-chan!" Levy announced and hugged her best friend. "Thank you, Levy-chan!" Lucy said and hugged back, "Oh and you haven't seen Natsu around, have you?" Lucy asked.

Mira stopped for a moment and had a dark expression on her face for a split-second. Although, this wasn't unnoticed to the keen eyes of Lucy. "Mira-san, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Lucy asked with worry.

"Ah, yes! I'm sorry about that. I just had a bad feeling all of a sudden, but don't worry about it. I'm sure it's nothing." Mira said assuring and smiled. "Oh, okay then. Oh, hey!" Lucy exclaimed, "Natsu! Over here!" Lucy waved to Natsu.

Natsu looked towards Lucy's voice but quickly looked away and left the guild. Lucy's smile disappeared from her face as she lowered her hand and watched Natsu walk out the door. Levy and Mira looked at each other with faces full of worry. "Lu-chan... What's going on?" Lucy just shook her head and said simply, "I don't know..."

* * *

So! What do you guys think? Is it okay so far? Also, check out my friend **VampireKing36's **Adventure Time story,_ Yellow Car Wreck!_ It's started for quite a while now and I'm helping him out on the grammar part. Also, he doesn't know how to upload properly... = w =" BUT, it WILL update soon so for those who are already fans of it, stay tuned! And for those who aren't, well... Go ahead and give it a shot. He's a noob at writing so don't expect much of great story lines such as others you may have read, haha.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **You know what. I'm done with my friend's fan fic. He's making me continue what he abandoned because of his _laziness. _For glob's sake, man. You're supposed to be a scout. -_- Well, enough of that, here's an update! **Enjoy! Please read and review!**

* * *

A few days after the incident, Lucy tried to talk to Natsu whenever she sees him available but the "Hi's" and "Hello's" were never returned. Of course, being the love-struck romantic she is, Lucy's heart was slowly starting to break every just kept on doing continuous missions with Happy, not inviting Lucy and avoiding her completely. Though he never acknowledged Lucy's attempts to get noticed by him, someone else had. And funny you should ask; it was the very ice mage that was her boyfriend's rival―Gray Fullbuster.

..

On a certain afternoon, Lucy tried one last time...before she gave up trying.

..

"Look, Lucy-san! There's Natsu-san, he's just sitting there!" the wind dragonslayer told Lucy.

"Go on, Lu-chan! Go to him!" the script mage and Lucy's best friend encouraged.

"Ara, ara, I don't think he filed any missions lately, so that means he's available now!" the retired demon takeover mage informed.

"Go, Lucy-san! Go tell Natsu-san how Lucy-san feels about him!" a certain water mage said.

"Thank you, all of you..." Lucy said gratefully, "Alright... I'm gonna do it!"

..

Lucy went up to Natsu and because he's a dragonslayer, he already sensed her coming. "H-hey Natsu..." Lucy said trying to give him a smile.

"Hey Luce," Natsu replied bluntly. When Lucy and the other girls saw him reply, they were immediately happy for Lucy.

"But, hey, listen..." Natsu added, "I'm gonna leave now. I remembered something I had to do." This turn of events deeply affected Lucy's mood.

"Oh..." Lucy said while the other girls became bewildered of Lucy's mood swing.

"Where are you going then?" she asked. "Uh..." Natsu stammered, "it's something I'd rather not talk about, Luce. Sorry." Lucy's mood darkened even more.

"Well, when can I come over?"

"I don't think you can..."

Tears started to well up in Lucy's eyes. "Oh... I see... Well, I better go and leave you to whatever it is you're doing. See you, Natsu..." she said glumly.

Natsu got shocked by her response as he did not expect this to happen. "Oh, alright. See you, Luce," he said and grinned at her. Lucy didn't return the favor though. _How could she?_

.

Natsu got up and started for the guild doors but not without passing Lucy. He kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear, "I love you," and then he left. Leaving a blushing Lucy to wonder.

.

"What the heck just happened?"

* * *

Okay! So, I tried to make it _a little _longer. Oh, and if you haven't guessed yet:

Wind Dragonslayer―Wendy Marvell  
Script Mage and Lucy's bestfriend―Levy McGarden  
Retired Demon Takeover Mage―Mirajane Strauss  
Water Mage―Juvia Lockser

Well, that's all I have to offer for now. :)

* * *

**Thanks for reading and leave a review!**


End file.
